


Hold On Tightly

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A hand to hold, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Rose - Freeform, TenToo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose is distracted by the differences between the Time Lord Doctor and the Metacrisis Doctor, until she realizes they are the same in all the ways that count.





	Hold On Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dwsmutfest prompt: holding hands while having sex

Rose carded her fingers through his silky hair as he dropped kisses up her neck. She rubbed a strand between thumb and forefinger. It felt differently than it used to. Not as thick, not as...alien. 

Still great hair though. 

He nipped at the muscle that ended just under her ear and her head fell back. She moved a hand down to steal under his t-shirt letting it slowly trail up his quivering abdominals. She scraped her nails through his smattering of chest hair.

His single heart sped up. 

He sat up to pull the shirt over his head before quickly returning to her. Rose curled up against him as he wrapped her in his arms. She brought her lips to his collarbone.

His skin was fevered.

She peppered tiny kisses along his chest until she reached his neck and then she laved at the spot before sucking gently. He smelled of the beach - sweat, sand, and ocean - and though he still tasted of tea and time, he was saltier than she remembered. 

He moaned and pulled her hips against his erection.

This time it was she who sat up to remove her shirt. She giggled at his frustrated whimper. When she laid back down he grinned and leaned over her. He brought his hand up to cup her lace covered breast. When Rose’s eyes fluttered shut, he hooked his finger around the fabric and tugged until her nipple was exposed. He stared in wonder until her soft, “please,” spurred him to action. He ran his tongue along the soft pink skin before taking the tip into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.

She gasped.

He pulled back, but her hands went around his head and led him back down. His warm breath teased her neglected breast and Rose was startled by the realization that it wasn’t as cool as she was expecting. 

His breath used to make her shiver deliciously. 

He unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. All thoughts fled her mind, however, when he took as much of her into his mouth as he could and sucked. Warmth flooded her core.

Her hands wandered over the expanse of his back, relearning what had been lost for so long. 

Her fingers found his favorite mole and he bucked against her as she played with it. Panting and a little bit desperate, he broke away from her. She reached up and stroked down his sideburns. “Shhh...breathe.” He leaned into her touch as always and some of the wildness died down.

“Trousers and pants off...now.”

He stared at her until she pressed against his chest, and then his hands when straight for his fastener and zip. Rose wriggled out of the rest of her own clothing and watched amused as he hopped on one foot while peeling his tight trouser leg off. Finally he returned to her and they were skin to skin. 

Warmth to warmth. Single hearts beating as one. 

He trailed his fingertips slowly over her hips to her ribs and back. She slid her leg between his and pulled him on top of her. She squeezed his arse and he thrust against her. 

“Rose…”

She smirked at him. “Yes?”

The intensity of his gaze pinned her in place and time slowed around them. She could hear her heart pounding, feel the blood rushing through her ears. The air almost crackling around them.

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

She didn’t realize she was crying until he was kissing her tears away. She pulled him in for a proper snog. Her tongue tangled up in his, she tasted the bitterness as it was swept away by his love. She found herself floating. He was her anchor and she reached for him.

Every muscle in his body tensed as her hand gripped his cock.

Barely breathing, he let her play with him, teasing her clit and entrance, coating him with her juices. He shuddered and gulped in air, forgetting he didn’t have a respiratory bypass any longer. He surged forward, his lips on hers, and grabbed her free hand. 

Palm to palm, fingers entwined. 

And just like that all the pieces of her heart that she thought missing or broken, suddenly slotted back into place. She was whole again...home again.

“Oh, Doctor!”

With her voice sweetly calling his name, the Doctor slid into his Rose, never letting go of her hand. They quickly found a rhythm - hard and fast and frenzied and vital.

“I love you, Rose. I’ve always loved you. I will always love you.”

“Love you, Doctor. My Doctor. Forever.”

“I can’t...are you close? Rose...please.” 

“God, yes.”

With one final erratic thrust he poured himself into her, and she quickly followed him into eternity.


End file.
